


The Council of Death Eaters

by arianddan



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dirty Jokes, Humor, Innuendo, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-15 23:43:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16073852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arianddan/pseuds/arianddan
Summary: Voldemort calls a meeting of the death eaters right before "the seven Potters"





	The Council of Death Eaters

Lord Voldemort spoke grandiosely, sweeping his arms to emphasise on certain words.   
"I have consulted a master of wands, and it seems that compared to Harry Potter I come up a bit... short."  
The corners of Snape's mouth twitched upwards.  
" As such my wand is useless now; impotent, so to say. I will desperately need the wand of another."  
Others began catching on now.  
"Your wand Lucius, I wish to see your wand."  
Poor Lucius, who had not been paying attention, caught only that last sentence. "I'm sorry my lord. I don't think that is appropriate in public." he sputtered indignantly.  
The council could no longer hold in their laughter, and the air was alive with the sudden sound of a hundred death eaters giggling.


End file.
